Out of This World: Astrid x Gizmo pups
Once they get older, Astrid and Gizmo decide to have puppies. At first, Astrid doesn't want to have kids because the thought of it made her uncomfortable, but seeing how much her husband wanted some, she just had to cave in. Astrid was a little scared at first since she was a runt and is small for her breed, but she then has four healthy pups; three girls named Io, Callisto and Europa, and the only boy, Ganymede. Appearances Ganymede- He has his dad's fur pattern with his mother's colors. He's black with a white streak down his face, muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip. His tail is fluffy like his mom's, only is short and shaped like his dad's. He also has his mother's ears. He has his father's bright blue-green eye color, but he has his mother's tall stature. He wears an orange collar. He has fluffy cheeks. Io- Io has a unique pattern. her main fur color is the same brown as her dad's, only she has large black patches here and there. She has a pink nose, a white muzzle, and a white streak going all the way up to her forehead. She has a white chest and belly, and her tail is her dad's shape with a black tip. She also has black tips on her small, floppy, fluffy ears. She is slightly shorter than Callisto when she grows up, but is taller than Europa. She has black socks on all four of her feet, and her left eye is brown while her right eye is green. She wears a mint green and brown striped collar. Callisto- Callisto, when she's older, is taller than her dad but slightly shorter than her mother. She has her dad's ears, only slightly smaller, and a black tuft of fur on top of her head. Her main fur color is brown, only it's slightly darker than her dad's, and she has a white muzzle. Her front paws' toes are white and her back paws have white socks, and her chest is white and very fluffy. Her tail is her mother's shape, and she has a medium-sized black spot on her back. She also wears dark blue square glasses. She has deep brown eyes, and wears a dark green collar. Europa- Europa is the same size as her father when she grows up. She has black fur like her mother, and big pointy ears like her father, only slightly fluffier. Her muzzle is white with the top being light brown, and a white belly and chest connecting to white front legs with light brown toes. Her tail is large and fluffy lIke her mother's. Her back and rump are a darker brown color. Her back paws have light brown socks, and she has light brown freckles decorating her cheeks. Her collar is purple. Personalities Ganymede- Ganymede is the biggest and the oldest, which makes him think he's the leader. He often tries to boss his siblings around and act tough, but he really isn't the toughest and can't even lift a textbook (until he's older). He's a real outdoorsman and loves playing any kind of sport. He's also a real daddy's boy, often sticking close to his father and trying to act like him. Io- Like father, like daughter. Io is just like how her dad was. She's very tomboyish and ornery, often wreaking havoc around the neighborhood. She's also a prankster, and sometimes takes her jokes a bit too far. She never means to hurt anyone, however, and is a nice pup deep down. Callisto- Callisto is nerdy and smart like her mother, Astrid. She loves spending time with her and learning about astronomy. She's also fascinated by her dad's job since he sometimes actually gets to go into space. She's also very nice and playful, but can be a bit of a know-it-all at times. Europa- Eurpoa is painfully shy, and is the youngest and smallest. She's very quiet and only talks around those who she's close to. However, she knows how to stand up for herself, and sometimes smart-talks bully pups when they're bullying her siblings, or herself. She gets along well with Alice because the two are very similar in personality, even though Alice is a bit less shy and more sensitive than Europa. Trivia Future Jobs TBA Uniforms and Vehicles TBA Catchphrases TBA Crushes Ganymede- TBA Io- TBA Callisto- She has a crush on Fergus. The two like learning together, and she got him into astronomy a bit. Europa- She has a crush on a pup named Mint. She loves spending time with him and sometimes stands up for him. Random *Astrid and Gizmo named them all after Jupiter's four biggest moons. *They're younger than most of the 2nd gen pups, being the age of trainees when the older ones are the ages of the offical members. That's because their parents are trainees, and it took Astrid a while before she decided she wanted to have pups. *Ganymede was designed by Confetii The Party Pup. *Callisto has a plush bear she calls Reginald, and Io has a plush cow she calls Spot.